


L Joins the Afterlife

by Lanerose



Category: Bleach, Death Note, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-26
Updated: 2006-04-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L's spirit needs some assistance into the afterlife and once he arrives.  Various characters from other anime... help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L Joins the Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jeva. I still can't believe this is a thing that exists, and so I take zero shame in blaming her for all of it because it was totally her fault.

“Hey, Rukia!” Ichigo shouted as he spotted a dark haired being that looked somewhat less solid than the park in which he stood. The girl rose gracefully to her feet from the spot in which she’d landed after the Hollow had dealt her a particularly rough blow. She turned towards the spot which Ichigo had inclined his head towards, then nodded sharply.  
  
“Yes.” Rukia replied as she watched the being crouch down and stare at them. “It’s likely that he was the one they were after, Ichigo.”  
  
“Hm.” Ichigo threw his soul slayer over one shoulder and approached the crouching figure. Eyes wide, teeth worrying over his thumb, L carefully eyed the orange haired boy.  
  
“Who are you?” L asked curiously as Ichigo came to a stand still near him, his mind whirling with possibilities as he glanced at the spot where Rem had once stood. “Where are we?”  
  
“I’m a Shinigami. It’s time for you to –“  
  
“So you’re a Shinigami?” L interjected, staring with eyes unabashedly wide. Ichigo glared down at the boy, wondering what his problem was. L, meanwhile, attempted to discern the probability that this “shinigami” was real and the last one was fake or vice versa. “A Shinigami named Ichigo…”  
  
“And…?” Ichigo replied, readying the back of his soul slayer. L nodded to himself and smiled.  
  
“Is that like strawberry flavoured pocky?” L’s question sounded innocent enough. The guy before him rolled his eyes, but the girl looked confused.  
  
“Pocky?” She asked.  
  
“I’ll tell you later.” Ichigo replied. “In the mean time, it’s time for you to head to the afterlife.”  
  
Ichigo brought the hilt into contact with his head, remarkably gently. A sense of transcendent peace surrounded L, and the ground beneath him began to glow. A soft pull drew him down into the surface. Intrigued, he allowed himself to be pulled along as the world faded away.  
  
When at last the colors stood still again, L found himself seated in a meadow just outside of a town. A blond-haired boy in a red coat stalked quickly to him, shouting obscenities about being in other people’s fields and being impolite. L bit his nails for a minute, letting the boy ramble while he acclimated to the new environment.  
  
“ – and  _everyone_  knows that my brother and I live here and that you shouldn’t come here without permission and – hey, are you new?” The wide-eyed gaze that L had had all his life once again proved useful as the blond took it for the surprise it, for once, actually represented. L nodded carefully, and the blond suddenly looked a bit gentler. “Come on, then. I’m Ed, and my brother’s Al. We’ll get you some food and help you get settled, but if you ever find someone like this, you have to do it for them, got it? Equivalent trade, after all.”  
  
“I don’t like beans.” L replied. Ed looked at him askance, and L continued helpfully, “But I do like shortcake.”  
  
Whatever he had said wrong, L never found out, but he figured it must have been pretty bad to send the blond storming across the field screaming about not even catching a break in the afterlife.


End file.
